Time enough at last (IDK Collection)
by Digital Riot
Summary: Heaven on earth is never good. Heaven can only be true after one dies, since all good things on Earth fade away. Time is also one of those things that people so desperately want, need even. But too much time can even be a bad thing.
1. It Begins

I haven't gone to sleep in a while, sleep the one thing I need right now. I felt around my eyes, feeling the irritated eyes in my head.

I stood up and at once all of the blood pumped to my brain, my veins opened up and my vision became blurred. I need help, everyone else is asleep except me. I rose up from my book and walked to my bed, I had no I deal where Jewel and the kids were at the moment they left to Rio in the morning.

The blood finally started to flow through my body and my brain regained focus. And no, im not drunk just tired.

Lying down seemed to be harder to do then it was a hour ago, yet closing my eyes was the hardest part. Jewel, Tiago, Bia, and Carla would return in the morning and my role as a father would return. Whether that was a good thing or not was unclear at the moment, but I would love to see another bird so I wouldn't be so…lonely.

The pain in my eyes ceased as the eyelids closed and instantly I fell deeper into the hole of sleep. After a minute I hit rock bottom my eyes still closed. I had no blanket over me but I still felt warm.

I opened my eyes and the sun was shining happily through the hollow entrance. Better I thought, rising, stretching. The tiredness left my eyes and I felt great. I looked around the hollow and expected to see Jewel and the kids but they were nowhere to be see, well they will turn up later I thought.

I walked outside to see the lush green of the Amazon forest, a brown rabbit was eating a plant, a mole arising from a tunnel. But no Blue Macaws. Usually they would be flying about, especially around this area but not today.

"strange" I whispered to myself.

I walked to a clearing of the trees in a grass field, it was mostly hilly but I saw the blue sky for the first time, white cottonballs floating in the sky and the smell of grass filled my nose. The Macaw tribe would always gather here for important things so I think that's the reason I found myself here, except I usually never come here. I never cared about the things they squabbled about here. I was always dragged here but since it seemed no one was here now and I played down in the grass, a butterfly greeted me from the sky as I looked from below.

The suns light shone on my body and the grass began to warm. The sun was blocked for a while by a big white cloud providing a little shade, I never felt this before I thought.

I knew in my heart I should be looking for my family and tribe but at the same time if I find them I will have to leave here, leave heaven. I rolled onto my stomach and looked at the top of the hill, a few trees were at the top and the rolling green grass blew in the wind, yellow dandelions also blew in the wind poking between grass blades. Peace. Something I haven't had in a while. I could virtually live here.

I rose to my feet after what felt like a eternity I sadly went to find my family.

I reentered the tree line and the sky faded, sunlight became a filtered light green color and it dispersed on the forest floor. Maybe they went on a expedition and left me. Nobody was home, except for all the other animals in the jungle. A mouse crossed my path into a very dense bush, other species of birds flew under the tree leaves.

I returned to my hollow and for the first time, ate breakfast.

I had all the time in the world as of now to do what I have wanted to do since I came to the jungle.

The book I was reading the night before was still opened in another room in the hollow, and with no one to tell me what to do, I had nothing else I wanted to do but finish it. Well at least until everyone came back home.

But as I walked toward the room where the book lay, I began to think.

Wait! If the entire village went on a vacation of some sort why did they leave me behind? And where would birds go to vacation, up north. Macaws don't migrate. Do they? I thought.

My spirit filled with greif.

My friends, and family. My own wife and kids, just… Abandoned me? I shuddered to think of that.

No they just went on a hunting trip or camping trio and forgot to wake me up, and maybe missed my name in a roll call. Yeah that's it!

My brain made excuses for them, but my heart never believed it.

"Well while they are gone I might as well do something until they come back." I said aloud. No one heard me except the walls of the hollow and the floor. And maybe any insects that were creeping inside the walls of the hollow.

I picked up the book and flipped to the page I was at the night before.

The hours went by like shooting stars, one, two, maybe three hours? Four hours, possibly? I sat near the entrance of the hollow reading, the sentences seemed to float off the pages into my brain, traveling through my eyes and nerves.

I sat there, for four hours straight reading a simple book.

The last word of the story entered my brain, and quite simply, I was finished.

I looked up, my neck aching from my head hanging down for so long. The sun was right above the tree, noon, but it was starting to go to the east.

I got back up to my feet to find something to drink.

Flying through the forest I looked for water, the creek that ran through the area contained fresh water but fish that ate birds like myself were lurking beneath the water. I peered into the water, a low swimming fish lurked in between rocks and swaths of plants on the river bed.

It was swimming with a school if other fish, they looked like catfish but catfish don't swim in schools.

I served the rest of the creek. No other fish was in the water, so I took a scoop of it and raised it to my mouth.

After satisfying myself I flew around the amazon, where I ran into the Blue Macaws enemy. Felipe.

"Woah there Blu bird! How did you get here?" He asked.

I was stunned for a minute, mainly because I was finally talking to someone but why did he ask how I got here.

"I live here, Felipe!" I said.

"Well you shouldn't be here, all the macaws left overnight!" he said.

"Why?"

"I don't know. They just packed their stuff and left, they took everyone. "

Dangit! I thought.

"Are they coming back ?" I asked, semi-desperately.

"I wouldn't count on it. They left in a hurry, like they were escaping something."

"where did they go?"

" hey you're the smart one! You should know! No one told me! If you want you can follow me to my tribe, maybe I can get more info!"

I followed him a couple of Kilometers and we landed.

The red macaws looked at me like a stranger, like I was a wolf in sheep's clothing. The children ran to their mother and everyone waited to hear what Felipe would say.

"This guy here, is named Blu. His tribe left him and he will be staying here until we can figure out what happened! " he announced. I sat down, away from the rest of the tribe. Most of them went back to their task but I still caught a few glances.

At around the time of dusk I flew to my hollow, the only thing I could think of as I could no longer bear the Scarlet Macaws.

I went inside, and the inside of the hollow were dark. My shadow formed a realistic yet eerie shape of me on the wall surrounded by a halo of dark blue light. I looked at the closed book to the side of the entrance, so far it was the only thing I had. And I needed something more.

That's when my mind went a turn for the worst, I realized if the tribe is not coming back I have all the time I ever wanted. I could live my life without being judged by the rest of my tribe. I had Time enough at last. So I took off and headed for Rio.


	2. Scary Hours

The book store in Rio was still open, and I managed to fly out with a bunch on the behalf of "I was a cute bird", it took a day to reach the Amazon and when I reached my hollow I (as expected) find no Blue macaw in the area.

I had something to do now and a smile formed on my face. Heaven, all I wanted to do was to just sit down read and live my life and I could now do just that.

The blood red moon hung low in the sky and was bigger than I remember it. There were stars surrounding the moon all in the sky. It was like something out of a movie.

I didn't dare venture outside my hollow for the rest of the night, despite my stomach growling from hunger. Who knew what evil creature lurked on the Amazon floor.

The sky was a dark blue color, and I closed my eyes thinking about how great it was to have all this time to myself.

That's when I heard it.

It made a sound of a rock grinding against wood.

Something was scratching at the wall of my hollow.

I jumped to my feet to find the source, but as I opened my eyes the sound went away.

Probably a bug of some kind. I thought.

My eyelids closed once more and not even five minutes later the sound started again. This time it was closer.

I rose to my feet, in fear because unlike the first time the sound didn't go away. The sound instead kept trailing on and it came closer and closer. And grew louder and louder and more definitive.

My heart raced and my feathers stood on end as this creature neared me, I saw one paw stick out of the side of the hollow, then another. Its claws were mangled and extremely unkempt.

I was about to be devoured by some unheard of creature.

The animal revealed the rest of its body, it had a small white stripe from its snout to it tail and other white markings in its fast in contrast to it black fur. Its teeth edged out of its mouth, razor sharp like fangs.

It looked at me dead on, my brain went numb, and my wings went cold.

"I could've sworn I saw a mouse run into here. Its only a stupid bird!" the Badger said.

I hated being called stupid but I knew better than to pick a fight with a badger in matter how much my ego screamed at me.

The badger left and I practically melted in relief.

The rest of the night was horrible, I woke up every time I heard the smallest noise. I even ever heard the sound of a bullet being fired from a gun, and laughter of a hunter.

By the time I woke up it was noon and the rest of the Amazon woke up before me.

From my hollow I saw a pack of squirrels playing with each other and two skunks having a romantic dinner of some berries.

Everyone was in their tribe except for me. Dangit.

I looked up at the sky, the sun had warmed the entire region and there were storm clouds approaching. They were dark and menacing and they were moving toward my direction.

A small downdrafts of cool air plowed on the region, and tiny drops of water blew in the air.

Usually me Jewel and the kids would have spent the day together inside the hollow and would have cuddled together or play a game, usually the game involved throwing a stock which would eventually get lodged in someone's eye (usually mine) but we had fun as a family.

The animals scattered away from the region and went to their homes. The wind blew harder now and the mist turned to drizzle, then it began to rain.

And rain it did.

For 2 days in fact, I had to fly out in the rain to get food for myself, and I would come back to a empty hollow wet and miserable.

The rain formed a small river on a pathway me and the kids made on the forest floor.

We cleared stones leaves and sticks from a route that went from the pit of doom to our nest, in case one of us couldn't fly back home we could walk.

The entire path was no covered in water forming a little stream to the pit of doom.

Reptiles went to drink from the water and mosquitoes polluted it.

I thought of my kids, and for the first time in the first 4 days I felt alone and lonely.

The rain let up and the sky was revealed, and it was hot. The water evaporated off the floor and leaves of the trees and formed a lot of mist that hung low in the Amazon. The mist was thick, almost suffocating and the water vapor went into the lungs making them heavy. The last crack of thunder I heard for that week sounded miles from where I was.

I walked on the mud, the mud sucking at my feet. I couldn't fly simple because I didn't feel like it.

The trail to the Scarlet Macaw village was long, it happened to end at a pond at the main village of the Macaws.

The sky was red and the mist became denser and turned to fog, the forest surrounding me became darker and a little more twisted as I kept walking. But while I was walking I didn't seem to notice.

Blue Macaws rarely traverse this trail and we only used it to navigate in the air, or to carry big things over lands to the Scarlet Macaws.

The trail bonded and turned, holes in the trail filled with water or very thin mud. My leg got caught in them a few times, and once in a hole so deep the water reached to my waist.

The dirt trailer ended and markers replaced the trail, red feathers on tall sticks. That's when I realized where I was, the forest was now black. The tree line formed a wall of dark brown and black and I couldn't see past a couple of yards into the forest.

"The Algonquin trail" This is what Roberto told the trail was called, we traversed the trail together. Walking to and from the Red Macaw village. He would tell me how to survive in the forest, while I found ways to clear the trail and keep it neat. In fact before I came to the village the entire trail was dominated by either Red or Blue flags (the feathers on a stick I mentioned earlier). I cleared most of the trail so I knew the place by heart, but never have I been here at twilight.

There was no moon or stars in the night and if I got lost off the trail I would have no way to get back.

I camped out in the stars for the night, forming a shelter out of sticks and leaves. It was like a basket flipped upside down.

I put a firefly in a jar illuminating the sides of the shelter. And I fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night to a wolf howling, scaring me.

I looked outside the darkness of night signified no sign of any creature.

But something told me that there was something lurking in the forest. But my eyes told me otherwise, and they had a more agreeable case and in a matter of minutes fell back asleep.

I woke again the to sound of shuffling, I looked outside a hole in between the sticks of the shelter and saw a wild dog sniffing the ground.

The firefly had escaped a long time before which was a good thing, since the dog couldn't find me. I kept still and made no attempt to even move my eyes away from the dog in fear it would sense that movement.

I slowed my breathing to keep quiet.

The dog looked really perplexed but eventually gave up and went away. I fell on my back in relief and went to sleep land.

I reached a clearing in the forest and saw the pond, named Hydra by the Scarlet Macaws .

There were hundreds of macaws going and running and flying about. Some in clusters, others dining on food, and some others caring for the children. All in the tribes largest village surrounding the lake.

The guards of the village saw and approached me.

"Who are you?" they asked.

"Blu, im from the Spix Macaw tribe!"

They exchanged words among themselves and nodded.

"You are our friends, come inside!" they stepped aside and I waltzed in.

The shores of the pond were like a beach and the pond was in all honesty a small lake. The water wasnt murky in fact it was really clear, and it ran in the center of the village. In the middle of the lake stood a rock island. Some moss was growing on the rocks, but a flock of Red Macaws were nesting there.

I walked towards the shore of the lake. There were large groups of a hundred or so Macaws gathering water into well knit leaves and carrying it to their nest. Others dipped their heads in the water completely to satisfy a quick thirst.

I myself was exhausted and collapsed on my wings and knees and submerged my head inside completely. I practically inhaled the cool water.

Of course a got a couple of strange looks from the passing Macaws but just the look from a person who can tell you are a foreigner. A quick look and as if they didn't care they went on.

I got up on my feet, and realized my talons were killing me.

A uninhabited hole in a tree drew my attention. I went inside and collapsed on the floor. I lay on my back and tuned my head to face the lake and I began to think.

I don't know why I came here, maybe because I didn't want to be alone, at least there were other macaws around. Despite the fact they aren't the same exact species as me it was the closest thing I had.

The hollow wasn't high above the ground and was just 3 feet away from the floor. Maybe it's the reason none lived there. It was also at the end of the tree line so all I saw was the transition from grass to sand and then to water a few meters away from me.

It was a good view too, and I felt as though this should be my home for now. So I didn't leave that hollow for the rest of the day.

But when night fell I didn't dare make an attempt to go outside. Not a so gee macaw flew or walked or drank at this time, and it was only twilight.

The pond was moving and waves crashed at the shore.

The last few nights had been horrible and I hated the night. They were just too scary, and I tried to fall asleep as fast as I could I did and eventually the night passed.


	3. Abandoned

The morning came faster than usual, and in no time the sun greeted me and warmed "my" hollow. The Red Macaws were flying about, but they seemed to be flying in a general direction. Towards the rock island on the pond.

One of them saw me and landed outside my macaw.

"Hey Blu ! You have to come with us, there is something important on the rock island !" He said.

"Wait how do you know my name?" I asked, puzzles.

He turned around.

"Word travels fast in this village. Oh- my name is Uriah. Now come on!" Uriah pointed his wing toward the small island.

I got up and followed him.

I was like a tuna in a can of tuna fish, everyone in the village came to this tiny island, and it was packed to the max with birds. The ones who couldn't fit on the rocky shores of the island watched from make shift boats, and the ones that couldn't fit on those flew around from above.

I was brushed up against Uriah and a few other Macaws, with barely any space to breath.

A elderly looking bird and a younger macaw stood on a raised wooden platform, formed from the stump of a fallen, and long decayed, tree.

I immediately recognized the younger macaw, Felipe.

There was chatter among the red macaws making a general buzz in the atmosphere.

After a while the eldest macaw signaled for silence and like that the chatter stopped.

"Greetings and salutations my fellow macaws. We have gathered here on this island to inform you of somebody new in our village. Our guards informed me of him over the night. He is the Young Blue Macaw over there."

My heart sank as he pointed at me and everyone looked at me, and stepped back a couple of inches.

"His tribe has sadly left him behind in a evacuation. Their leader told me of the planned evacuation because of a food shortage. "

Planned evacuation? I thought.

"So please accept him into the home of this village like you do with your neighbor. After all this is the capital of our tribe, lets make a good impression!"

The rest of that meeting discussed some other important business regarding the village.

I flew back to my hollow and I thought aloud.

"A planned evacuation? And nobody mentioned it to me?" I felt abandoned, and I sat at the wall of the hollow.

"They just abandoned me." My throat began to burn and tears formed in my eyes stinging them.

I buried my head in my wings and cried silently.

My heaven with life to live by myself and without any one bossing me around just became a nightmare. A nightmare where no one cared about me. It was at this moment I cried for the first time.

Someone heard me.

Uriah appeared at the outside of my hollow and looked at me.

"Hey Blu don't cry. Your not alone. " He said.

I didn't want a stranger to enter my hollow, but at the moment I didn't care.

"Yes I am. Im the last Blue macaw in the region."

"No… you don't understand. " Uriah said shaking his head.

"How?" I looked at him.

Uriah paused for a moment.

"Because I was abandoned too." But he still moved in a tribe of red macaws, I thought. But what he said next shocked me.

"By my parents."


	4. Ohana

I still sat in my hollow, almost staring at Uriah.

Uriah put a wing around the back of his head and stroked his neck.

"Yeah… I know. But it's okay Blu. Listen, I'm sure that Felipe will send a search party to see if the macaws returned or if they sent someone to retrieve you. I'm sure of it! But if they don't come back (his tone of voice became deeper), you can stay here for as long as you like. Live here even!"

I lifted my head fully from my wings and looked at him.

"Easy for you to say, you're surrounded by your own kind! I have no one that looks like me, or I can call family." I said.

I sounded defensive, I will admit.

"True, true. But I never had a real family. Grandparents died of sickness. I only have friends, usually the ones that I met in a Children's Centre where there was a bunch of us and we were looked after and cared for. But you can't just sick in the darkness and cry. Your problems will only get worst. Trust me I've been there and I've done that, I've been there so many times I use to look up to the clouds and ask why I'm here. And I found out." Uriah told me.

I didn't say anything, there was nothing to say. I never met my parents.

"It was my birthday, I was turning two years old (5 in human years). Then the day I woke up there was nobody there. Just an empty hollow. No trace of where they went or why they went."

He finished speaking.

"I never met my parents, which might be a good thing because I was separated from them soon after I was born. But you knew them? It must have hurt to just know they left you?"

Uriah shrugged his shoulders.

"Just stay on the bright side of life! Okay?" he said before he took off to wherever.

I laid in my hollow thinking about what he said.

I didn't fall asleep that night, so I got to experience high tide. The water rose just a few feet away from my hollow. Just one strong gust of wind could send a wave into my hollow, dragging out to sea or drowning me.

I wasn't going to let either two things happen, so I left the hollow and went to find someplace else to stay.

Even in this densely populated village, the night felt so alone and scary. A mouse scurried along the same path I had taken and disappeared under a bush. I heard it scurry until the sound came to an abrupt halt.

Then came the sound of a struggle or fight, then the sound of a satisfied stomach. I began to fly and found a smaller hollow a little farther from the lake. This one was higher up in the tree. Perfect.

I managed to get some rest but the sun rose before I could even dream about sleeping.

The morning, I despised the sunlight but I moved closer to the entrance of the hollow. Really I crawled there and hung my head outside of it to look down below. People were beginning to wake up and they took to the air and streets.

I didn't stay in the village. I left back to my abandoned home, I flew over there and I was flying fast. The air was cool beneath my wings.

I went to my hollow to see If I could find my belongings and haul them back to my new home. But I found something else, something much more important.

Soon after I landed in my own village I heard a small sound. The noise caught me off guard and I jumped at it.

I looked at the direction the noise was coming from and in the bush was a small blue macaw. Only two years old (5 in human years) and she looked around scared.

I approached her, slowly, trying not to frighten her. She saw me and backed away.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." I said in the softest tone possible. She didn't back away now but she still stood there.

"W-who are you?" She asked, her voice wavering.

"I'm Blu. I'm part of your tribe. Don't worry." I could still feel the fear in her eyes. She wasn't going to move from that spot until she was sure I could be trusted.

That's when I got an idea.

"Too bad all the other macaws left!" I said standing up straight turning my back.

"Where did they go?" The girl asked.

"I heard they went on a beautiful vacation trip. They just forgot to bring us."

"Really?" The girl's voice was full of interest.

"Yeah, I would tell you where exactly they went but they didn't tell me they were even going."

She walked up to me.

"I'm sorry but I'm lost and, I'm looking for my mom and dad. Can you help me find them?" She asked looking up at me.

"I'm sorry kid, but everyone in the village left." The girl looked disheartened.

"Hey cheer up. I'm looking for my family too!" I said kneeling down to be at eye level with her.

"Oh. My name is Ohana, I just woke up a few days ago and my parents and everyone else was gone." She said looking around at the wilderness.

A few days ago? How come I haven't seen her until now?

"I'm sure they will come back, Ohana. Family rarely leave family behind you know."

She still had a depressed look on her face. I couldn't bear it.

"You know, you're not the only one whose mother is missing," I said to her.

"When I was just a few years younger than you are, I was born and I never saw my parents."

"Well, how come?" Ohana wanted me to go on with my life story.

"Well, some humans put me in a box and sent me somewhere else where I was taken care of," I told her.

I told two strangers my childhood that day. A record for me. The sun was begging to set down below the horizon.

"Don't you have a home to go to?" I asked Ohana.

She just shook her head.

"Well, you can't stay out here! It's going to be nighttime soon."

"Well… I went looking for my mom and dad, but when I got out of my home I got lost and couldn't find my way back."

This struck me as odd.

"What have you eaten then?" I asked as I looked at her. She just shook her head again.

 _Well, I could take her back to the red macaw village and until a search party comes back she can stay with me._ I thought.

 _But this is a strange little girl. I don't know her. I can't take her with me._ The other half of my brain argued, putting up a good point.

I couldn't leave some poor starving girl in the middle of the forest alone at night and expect her to remain alive in one piece.

That's how I ended up walking in the middle of the night down the Algonquin trail in the middle of the night, with a strange little girl on my back.


	5. Almost

"What is a human?" Ohana asked one of her many questions while she was on my back.

The little girl had a huge mouth, always asking me questions. After the past half hour I was happy to answer them, but after the second hour it began to get annoying.

I was almost at the end of the trail, the sun hadn't set completely and the sky was a violent purple color, and it transitioned to red ahead of me.

"A human is a tall animal that walks on two legs." I said.

"Can they fly?" Ohana asked.

"No."

"Hmmm."

I kept walking. The trail was pretty much over as I could see the pond, some stray scarlet macaws flew back and forth trying to find their homes at the last second.

I planned to leave her at a nursery with someone who could take care of her. It sounded cruel but at the time my mind was racing. I didn't know this girl.

I reached the nursery with Ohana , a scarlet macaw greeted me.

"Oh hello there, sir!" She said to me.

I told her everything that happened, but Ohana looked scared.

"Well of course! We could take Ohana in. Its what we do here." The same macaw said.

Ohana tugged on my wing.

"But I don't want to leave you!" she said.

"Well why not? They will take care of you here."

"Because, they aren't part of my family. Neither do they even have the same color as me! They would look at me funny!"

"No they wouldn't, there's nice people in there! "

The desperation in Ohanas's eyes signaled that I couldn't leave her there.

"Fine, your coming with me!" I said to her. She almost leaped for joy and we headed to my home.

We entered my hollow and I set her down from off my back, for a little girl she was heavy.

"Alright, Ohana you can sleep anywhere in here except where I sleep. Understand?" She nodded her head and chose a place.

The moon was distant in the sky, a crescent shape now.

I played down and pulled a leaf blanket over me. I used my bag (I was able to take this from my old home) as a pillow and went to sleep.

I woke up not to soon after. Ohana was near the hollow entrance shaking. Her beak was chattering too, she was freezing cold.

I tried to ignore it but couldn't. I kicked the blanket off of me and put it on Ohana. Soon after she stopped and fell back asleep.

Now I started to become cold. Yet, I was able to go back asleep.

I woke again to the sound of shuffling.

Ohana kept lifting up her head, putting it on her wing and moving around trying to get comfortable.

Oh no you don't! Your not getting my pillow too! I said in my head. Yeah, it was cruel but this isn't my child at the same time.

I ended up lifting her head and put my bag under her head. Softly I let her head down, without waking her.

I went back to my sleep spot, I want able to go back to sleep because I was so uncomfortable.

I just gave my blanket, and my pillow to a girl I don't know, and now my neck hurts and in freezing cold.

I just sighed and put my wings under my head and tried to get some sleep.

I awoke, my neck felt like it was disconnected from my spine and I had a small fever.

Ohana awoke a little after me and she looked happy. It made me feel better inside.

"Hi Ohana , how did you sleep?" I asked.

"it was great. I was asleep and I found a pillow under my head and a blanket over me. I think it was the moon fairy!" She said.

"Moon fairy?" I asked.

"Yeah, my parents told me that a fairy comes at night and gives you whatever you need to fall asleep!"

"Okay. I hope she comes many more times in the future. " I laughed a little. Not realizing I called myself a she, but I didn't care. Making a little girl happy made me happy.

For the next few days I kept checking my village to see if anyone had come back yet, but day after day there was no one. No soul in the town.

I was inside of the hollow reading a story to her. It was the tortoise and the hare, and she loved it.

When the book was done she looked up at me and asked.

"Blu, what does my name mean?" A good question. I found the definition later on the next day, while looking at another book.

"About your name, Ohana means family." I said to her.

She looked kind of sad when I said family.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Family means no one gets left behind. " She said in a sad voice.

"What makes you say that?" I said.

"Our families left us behind. " she said.

I knew she was right but of course I would have to say something to lift year spirits up.

"They didn't leave us behind, Ohana. They just forgot us when they left. They will come looking for us once they realize we are missing." The words sounded hopeless coming out of my own mouth. And I was the one who uttered them.

I didn't expect Ohana to believe me.

"Okay, I hope they notice soon. Its been almost two weeks, and I can't believe no one noticed." She said her face looking outside.

"Don't worry, they will come back. I promise. " I said to her.

"Do you talon promise?" she ask.

I held out my talon and we intertwined our talons.

"I talon promise!" I said.

It began to rain again the next morning, there were only a few birds outside during that morning. But when it rains it pours.

I discovered Ohana is afraid of lightning and thunder, because every time it goes boom she hides under something.

Even though her usual response to me questioning her is "I'm not scared" or "I'm looking for something", Or something along those lines. But she and I both knew it was obvious.

The clouds dropped buckets, entire swimming pools full of water. And there was no sign of end.

As the day went on the rain only got worst, which made it more surprising that a visitor came to visit me.

Uriah landed outside of my hollow, he was soaking wet from the rainwater.

He gathered his breath and uttered out some scrambled words.

"Blu…There's .. Two…" Uriah said. He was exhausted.

"Just spit out the words!" I said to Uriah as this seemed important.

He took in a big breath of air, and spoke.

"Blu there's two more blue macaws near the village!" He said. He went back to his state of exhaustion after he blurted out that last sentence.

"Really?" I asked.

"You have to hurry fast, I tried to call out to them but they couldn't hear me over the rain and thunder. They went further into the village!" He said.

In a few quick second Ohana went on to my back and we took off into the rain.

Ohana was petrified (I didn't mention this) but Ohana was dangerously afraid of heights, combined with her fear of lightning meant she was clinging on to my body for dear life.

A moment later, we were beginning to enter into the village. Uriah had followed us, and pointed out where the birds he saw were last.

We entered into the tree line and onto the forest floor.

The two birds were indeed blue macaws but they were really far away. I almost cried out to the two distant figures but the rain even made speech sound muffled for me.

They looked like they were going to leave until the rain could come to a end, they were discussing themselves.

I told myself they might come back later but another part of my brain said, but what if they don't?

I flew over to them but they already took off to wherever they came from.

They were fast too and I had to fly twice as fast as I normally do to keep distance.

I could follow them back to where they came from but the gray of the sky and the rain in my eyes made it difficult to see.

Ohana was still clinging on, terrified especially at the speed we were going.

I could feel her talons and wings begin to slip off my feathers as the rainwater soaked me.

I tried to speed up again, a bad mistake.

With the burst of speed she slipped off and fell I don't know how far.

I noticed this, I wanted to follow them see where they were and Co e back but I knew if I followed the birds and came back I wouldn't find Ohana alive.

So I dived back after her, to look for her in the overgrowth.

"Ohana!" I called put on the forest floor.

"Ohana!" I cried.

Uriah flew down to meet me and called out Ohanas's name too.

"Ohana! Where are you?" I called put her name for the 39th time.

I heard a faint voice in the underbrush.

"Ohana!" I called like Marco-Polo.

"Over [cough] here[cough]!" she said faintly.

I ran to her voice and saw her, lying in a bush.

I picked her up in my wings.

I wiped mud from her face as she opened her eyes faintly.

"In so sorry, Ohana! " I said about to cry.

"Ow! My wing Blu!" She cried in pain holding her wing.

I looked down at the wing and it was mangled and twisted. I knew I shoukdnt move someone who suffered a blow to the head and in sure she hit her head because her eyes were losing track. She looked like she couldn't even find her bearings, as her eyes floated around.

"Hood on Ohana! Don't move a muscle! " I said.

"Uriah, come! I found her, and I need help!" I yelled out.

"Coming!"

Uriah landed next to me and helped me carefully lift Ohana up.

We went to a area were the leaves were so dense the rain couldn't fall through. We set her down on the only dry patch of land for miles.

"Aw man her wing looks like popped sausage!" Uriah said looking at her wing.

"We need a doctor. " I said.

"We are in the middle of a abandoned village where are we going to find a doctor Blu?"

"I don't know?"

"Besides what is a doctor going to do for her, she needs an entire hospital ."

Me and Uriah wrapped her wing in a few leaves.

"Uriah, go find someone to help us! Now!" I said pointing in a random direction.

Uriah took off and flew somewhere and I was again alone with Ohana.

I kept to Ohana. She was bleeding from 3 tears on her body, one on her forehead, another under her right eye (those two confirmed that she hit her head), and a large tear on her wing.

I needed to keep my own talons and wings clean from blood, which is difficult because im not a doctor.

After a few hours both me and Ohana were soaking wet from the rain, and I felt miserable. I couldn't imagine how Ohana felt, her eyes were closed and she looked like she was in major pain.

Uriah came back with a Albatross. The bird had white feathers and a yellow beak. He looked at Ohana and shook his head.


	6. Whatchamacallit

"The wing will heal but it will only come to full strength in months ." He said.

"Well she wouldn't be too disappointed, she never could fly and hates heights. " I said.

The Albatross went to work removing dirt and other things from Ohana's wounds and bandaged the largest with a leaf. A green leaf wrapped around her wing tightly, cutting off the blood.

Ohana fell asleep a while ago, and the rain began to fall heavier. The water around us finally broker through the tree leaves and drops of water landed on us.

As Ohana rested there I sat down next to her, I only known her for a couple of weeks and already I feel as if she was my own child. I felt protective of her and felt horrible when she was hurt.

The Albatross left and it was only me Uriah and Ohana.

"Come on Blu. Those birds aren't gonna come back until the rain stops. Around here it rains for days. " Uriah told me.

I grabbed Ohana and held her on my back, and we started walking back the Scarlet macaw village.

Ohana was still unconscious, and from what it seems she moved a couple of times and stopped, probably falling asleep after opening her eyes.

The mud on the trail made it hard for me to walk, the mud being so deep at times my entire talon was submerged.

Large puddles of water formed on the trail, sometimes I would step in it unknowingly and my leg would be submerged in freezing cold water.

That's also besides the point that it was still raining.

I had water in my eyes, and my feet were turning into blocks of ice.

A palm tree stuck out covering the trail, and almost instinctively I ran under it. Uriah seemed to have the same idea and that night we slept under a palm tree.

When I woke the rain stopped, the sky was violent red color, my mouth tasted like dirt, and Ohana want on my back.

Uriah was asleep on the floor, beak open and tongue hung out. He was still in deep sleep.

Ohana stood looking down the trail, but her eyes were glossed over like she was deep in thought.

I went over to her and kneeled down next to her so we were the same height.

"Hey, im sorry about your wing kid." I said to her.

"Its okay. The bandage was getting itchy but it stopped now." She said.

"So, what are you thinking about?" I asked.

Ohana didn't say anything for a while, then after a minute she said it.

"How come they didn't stop to look for us?" I knew what she meant.

"Well, you see the rain makes a lot of noise. And you can't hear stuff over noise. " I said to her.

"But, we could see them. And I even remember them looking in our direction. In the face , and they flew off." Ohana Began crying.

"Aw, don't cry. They must have mistaken us for something else. " I put a wing over her.

"Are we abandoned? "

My heart and mind screamed that we were, but I couldn't tell Ohana that.

"Well, we are lost. And they are trying to find us. Like when you lose a toy, or when you lose something important. They are looking for us."

Ohana understood, yet both of us knew that there was only a slim chance they were even thinking of looking for us.

Maybe those Blue macaws weren't looking for us, but for something else.

The heat of the amazon began to die away as dusk turned to twilight.

I poked Uriah with a stick and he woke up, after a hour or so.

"Come on we have to keep moving. Unless you plan on staying here all night." I said.

"The second doesn't sound like a bad idea, Blu! " Uriah said sleepily.

I half walked, half dragged Uriah to the red macaw village. I promised myself the first thing I the morning I would leave to find the macaws that would hopefully rescue me and Ohana.

I played Ohana in her bed in the nest and I went to mine.

My dreams for the night went a little like this.

Jewel and I were inside our nest like how it was before everyone disappeared. Our kids where always with us and I felt so happy inside it almost hurt.

But then I turned to look behind me and they were gone. I felt happy that the happiness want about to explode inside me but after a while the world became a little darker. Every minute the trees looked twisted, the air turned purple and smelled sour, and the sky was a complete black color.

Before I knew it I was surrounded by darkness. I felt depressed, and I saw Ohana. And the entire world became lighter again.

Then I found my family and I felt joy in my heart and I woke up.

I never had a dream like that before.

I got up and left to the blue macaw village.


	7. For the first time in too long

**Sorry for not posting in two months. Tests, interim test, exams, regents preparation, extra homework, college advisory, career advisory, job applications, my own life , and two long well deserved winter vacations are (in my opinion) a little more important than this.**

 **Sorry guys. Here's a long due story and I just want to finish this so I can move on. So if this isn't so high quality as expected, blame the NYCDOE**

I walked through the undergrowth and through the plant life inside the abandoned village. As of now the only soul that was in the village was my own, which scared me a little.

In this village, no one can hear you scream. I was alone.

So I was taken by surprise when I heard someone call my name.

"Blu !...Blu!" I turned around and looked in the direction the voice came from.

"Blu over here!" I followed the sound and in the trees was no one other than Roberto who emerged from the bush. My heart sank, not because I was scared but because I finally found someone of my own kind.

"Roberto?" I asked.

He flew down to meet me.

"Roberto!" I went I held out my wings for a small greeting.

"Where were you and everybody else?" I asked.

"We went off to the annual fruit harvesting up north. Where were you?" He asked.

Annual fruit harvesting?

"I was here. Alone. No one told me about a fruit harvesting !" I said.

"Well oh were supposed to be there. There was so much food and you missed it!" I had a smile on my face but inside my soul died.

"Was there anyone else we left behind?" Roberto said.

I was about tie say no when I remembered

"Yeah you did. A little girl" I told him," Ohana, you left the two of us behind for almost a month. "

Roberto seemed to have no clue on who Ohana was so I had to bring her.

"Okay Roberto stay here. I will go and get her." I took off to the red macaw village to find her.

When I banded in my hollow Ohana was in a nest still asleep.

I shook her to make her wake up, after a while she opened her eyes.

"Ohana, they're back! Wake up! Ohana we have to leave they're back! " I said.

When she realized what I was talking about, her eyes opened wide and she almost began bouncing off the walls.

"Come on Blu, what are we waiting for !" She almost pulled me out the hollow.

I carried her back to the village. I could already see a congregation of Bowe macaws in there.

I landed just outside the village, and almost like an instant everybody turned their heads to face me and Ohana.

My heart sank (for the second time), I hated being stared at. I also hated being in a mass of crowds.

"Umm, hi!...hello!" I was now in the center of all the people, everyone was watching me and Ohana. Surrounding us in a circle. It was strangely quiet as if these birds had no idea who I was, despite me living them for almost a year.

I was about to panic when I heard a familiar voice emerging from the crowd of birds.

"Blu! Blu!" someone yelled at the top of their voice.

As they made their way towards me, the people moved aside forming a line in the ocean of blue feathers.

"Blu!" they still called out, this time more clearly and louder. I knew who's voice it was. And my guess was correct when they nearly tackled me to the ground in a bear hug.

"Hi Jewel." I managed to get out of my lungs. The left over air inside me long vanished as the hug squeezed it out my lungs.

Jewel stopped hugging me so tightly and looked me in the face. Ohana was what hang some distance but she was preoccupied with something else. Something I couldn't see .

"Blu! I knew you stayed behind! I was so worried!" Jewel said with both her wings around me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I will explain that later! Come one I have to bring you to the kids, they were so scared and they can't wait to see you!" she pulled my wing and me and Jewel left the area.

Tiago, Bia, and Carla nearly tackled me too.

There was so much noise coming out of their beaks I couldn't understand.

Come the end of the day Jewel put me (again) in the tightest hug she ever had.

"What's with this one?" I asked.

"I was just… I thought you were lost, and I missed you." She said, letting go a little.

I was about to cry. From both the lack of air and from the fact I missed her too. But mostly from the lack of air.

I hugged her back, and stayed there but tried to break from it.

After a while me and my family came back to terms but remembering my family made me realize.

'I forgot Ohana'

I said goodbye to my family for a while, and took off to find her.

I flew around the village, and it was alive once again. Birds lived in their homes and the village was alive once more.

Instead of myself finding Ohana, she found me.

I was in a open field when someone pulled on my tail.

I looked behind me and there was Ohana.

She raised her arms up to me and hugged me.

"thank you, for helping me for the past month." She said.

"No worries, so did you find your parents?"

She nodded and pointed behind where she came, to blue macaws both larger than me landed besides her.

They picked Ohana up and chatted with her and glanced at me a few times and after a few seconds the male adult smiled at me looking at me.

He gave Ohana to the female, and took my wing and shook it.

"Thank you, Blu! You helped my daughter survive, and now we are your friends for life!" He said while shaking my wing hard.

"No problem, sorry about her wing though." I said looking at her bandaged wing.

"Its quite alright, we thought she wouldn't survive in the woods period. The fact the worst is just a injury is amazing!" the female said holding Ohana on her back.

This conversation listed for a few minutes and after they flew off.

I felt fulfilled and happy. I returned to my family.

Never again will I sleep late after reading a book again.

I looked at the night, my entire family lay around me during a half crescent moon in the sky.

I fell asleep with my family, for the first time in too long.


End file.
